1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a semiconductor module using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
To realize miniaturization and high-density packaging of the semiconductor device, a stacked multichip package having plural semiconductor elements stacked and sealed in one package has already been put into practical use. In the stacked multichip package, the plural semiconductor elements are sequentially stacked on a circuit substrate such as a circuit board or a lead frame having external connection terminals. In a case where the plural semiconductor elements and the circuit substrate are connected by wire bonding, the semiconductor elements are stacked in a face-up state to enable to connect to metal wires.
In a conventional stacked multichip package, the metal wires which are connected to a semiconductor element of an uppermost portion are arranged so as to inevitably pass through the portion which exceeds the stack thickness of the plural semiconductor elements. To seal the plural semiconductor elements having the stacked structure and wiring pattern with a resin, the sealing resin is required to have a thickness which fully covers the wire for the semiconductor element of the uppermost portion. Thus, in the conventional stacked multichip package, the wire form for the semiconductor element of the uppermost portion becomes the factor which increases the thickness of the package.
JP-A 2001-036000 (KOKAI) describes a semiconductor package which has two semiconductor elements arranged with their pad-forming surfaces opposed to each other. An insulating layer is formed on the pad-forming surfaces of the semiconductor elements, and metal wires are formed on the surface of the insulating layer and connected by solder balls. The thickness of the semiconductor package cannot be decreased satisfactorily. Besides, the mounting board and the semiconductor package are connected by disposing bonding wires in the space between the two semiconductor elements. In view of the above, the thickness of the semiconductor package tends to become large.